Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 2 & 1 \\ 6 & 8 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 6 \\ 2 & 8 \\ 1 & 4\end{array}\right]$